


Hypnos & Thanatos

by Liberty89



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Medieval AU!, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty89/pseuds/Liberty89
Summary: Egli non la scacciò, non la maledisse, né la invitò a riprendere la sua strada con parole cattive come avrebbe fatto in altre occasioni, anzi, si sporse verso il suo tocco, in cerca di conforto, perché anche lui era umano e l’incontro con la Nera Signora non andava mai affrontato in solitudine.





	Hypnos & Thanatos

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot scritta per la #ElseWhereChallenge del gruppo fb **Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction**.
> 
> Un grazie grandissimo all'amico che mi ha dato il suggerimento per il titolo <3

**Hypnos & Thanatos**

Erano passate circa tre ore quando finalmente la polvere iniziò a posarsi sul terreno. Il sole si era ormai rivolto verso l’orizzonte occidentale, allungando le ombre sui macabri resti del campo di battaglia.

Tenendosi il fianco dolorante e cercando di non caricare la caviglia ferita, Aqua si guardò attorno in cerca di qualche compagno d’arme che come lei, era riuscito a sopravvivere per puro miracolo a quello che era stato un vero e proprio massacro. Come cavaliere fedele alla corona, Aqua aveva seguito gli ordini della propria Regina, a cui non aveva mancato di segnalare i propri dubbi e le proprie incertezze, che però non erano stati ascoltati.

Di conseguenza, l’esercito di Radiant Garden era caduto.

Aqua riprese a camminare in direzione dell’accampamento, forse lì avrebbe trovato qualcuno. Forse Terra e il vecchio Eraqus erano riusciti a battere in ritirata in tempo. Il loro plotone aveva la responsabilità delle retrovie, mentre lei era in prima linea insieme a Ven, che nonostante la ferita all’occhio di sei mesi prima si era dichiarato più che pronto a tornare al suo fianco. Sommersi dalla foga della battaglia e dalle grida dei soldati di entrambi gli schieramenti, Aqua aveva presto perso di vista l’amico e si era concentrata solo sul proprio compito: combattere in nome della sua Regina e porre fine ai tentativi di invasione del tiranno Xehanort.

A un certo punto, il Primo Cavaliere di Radiant Garden dovette fermare il proprio cammino. L’armatura era pesante sul suo corpo stanco e ferito ed era certa che non avrebbe mai raggiunto l’accampamento prima di notte, quindi rimosse la parte superiore dell’armatura, compresa la cotta di maglia, tenendo solo la spada al fianco e i guanti di cuoio. Era stanca, i lividi bruciavano e le costole incrinate le davano problemi a prendere respiri profondi, ma Aqua non poteva cedere. Doveva tornare a casa. E così, proseguì nel suo cammino.  
  
  


La luna piena era ormai alta nel cielo quando lo trovò. Prima di vederlo furono il respiro pesante e i grugniti di dolore ad avvisarla della presenza di qualcuno ancora vivo. Cercò di accelerare il proprio passo, un sorriso pieno di speranza le allungò le labbra. Oltre la collina che aveva di fronte c’era l’avvallamento in cui era stato istituito l’accampamento, quindi la persona che si trovava lì vicino doveva essere un suo compagno.

Il suo cammino si arrestò di colpo e il sangue divenne ghiaccio nelle sue vene, quando incrociò lo sguardo dorato di Vanitas, Nero Cavaliere di Hollow Bastion, braccio destro di Xehanort. L’uomo era disteso a terra su un fianco, la gamba destra piegata a un’angolazione che la fece impallidire per un istante, e infine, una freccia faceva capolino dalla sua schiena, proprio dietro la spalla sinistra. L’arciere aveva avuto buona mira, perché la freccia sembrava essersi incastrata perfettamente nella fessura tra gli spallacci e le placche del torace.

Privato del suo elmo nero come le profondità di un pozzo, Vanitas stava ricambiando il suo attento esame, scorrendo lo sguardo dorato sul suo corpo e fermandosi sul suo viso, che portò una scintilla di riconoscimento nei suoi occhi. L’uomo si guardò in giro come e quanto poté, ma alla fine sembrò raggiungere una sorta di realizzazione perché un ghigno di scherno gli piegò le labbra, dopodiché si accasciò al suolo.

Aqua gli si avvicinò e soltanto ora vide il sangue che bagnava il terreno sotto il massiccio corpo del suo nemico. Non avvertì alcun pericolo quando si inginocchiò accanto a lui, eppure, questo era il guerriero implacabile che si era portato via l’occhio di Ven mesi prima. Il suo amico non aveva voluto chiarire quali trascorsi lo legassero al Nero Cavaliere, ma sapeva che nella fanciullezza si erano addestrati insieme e si erano dichiarati rivali. Poi c’era stato lo scisma, l’ascesa di Xehanort e le tenebre erano cadute sui due regni confinanti.

La donna guardò dall’alto il viso cinereo dell’uomo, coperto di sudore e solcato dai segni della sofferenza. Di nuovo incrociarono gli sguardi e comprese che anche lui sapeva: non c’era niente che potesse fare per lui, non avrebbe fatto in tempo a cercare aiuto - perché anche se si trattava di un nemico, la vita era un dono prezioso che andava preservato. Per Vanitas però il tempo era scaduto. Le sue labbra erano secche e non più rosa, ma quasi bluastre e quando osò toccargli una guancia con le dita libere dal guanto, la trovò fredda e non a causa del gelo notturno.

Egli non la scacciò, non la maledisse, né la invitò a riprendere la sua strada con parole cattive come avrebbe fatto in altre occasioni, anzi, si sporse verso il suo tocco, in cerca di conforto, perché anche lui era umano e l’incontro con la Nera Signora non andava mai affrontato in solitudine.

Così Aqua si sistemò in una posizione più comoda, e prese a carezzargli il viso e i capelli scuri come la notte che li guardava in silenzio dall’alto, districando le ciocche ribelli con gentilezza, come aveva fatto tante volte con il figlio della sua Regina.

L’espressione di Vanitas si fece sempre più distesa e i suoi respiri pesanti divennero lenti, a volte scossi da un sussulto, e Aqua iniziò a intonare una ninnananna che credeva di non ricordare più. Cantò per lui e per tutti gli uomini e le donne che giacevano tra i resti di quella terribile battaglia, alzando di un poco la voce perché poteva esserci qualcun altro in quelle condizioni a cui serviva aiuto per addormentarsi un’ultima volta.

Era quasi l’alba quando si accorse che l’uomo sotto la sua mano non si muoveva più, gli occhi chiusi, il volto sereno e innocente, privo di dolore e di paura. Gli diede un’ultima carezza, un arrivederci senza rancore, e si alzò in piedi facendo leva con la spada sul terreno.

Diede ancora uno sguardo alle proprie spalle, osservando le nuove ombre e l’aria ora ripulita dalla polvere, poi guardò avanti e Aqua riprese a camminare.


End file.
